Reunited
by Ink2
Summary: VH Hitomi has semi moved on. She has a good life, career, and so on. But someone from the past appears and things are now diffrent once ntineuing of the series. Sorta off on some details. discontinued
1. 1

Reunited  
  
Looking around she couldn't believe she made it. 21 year old Hitomi Kanzaki finally an Olympic star runner. The crowd was hyper and cheering them on. The other runners were stretching and getting ready.  
  
"Will all the runners take their position?" the announcer asked.  
  
Every one of the runners took their place and waited.  
  
"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Yelled the announcer.  
  
Buzz.  
  
One  
  
Pant.  
  
Two  
  
Pant.  
  
Three  
  
Pant.  
  
Four  
  
Pant.  
  
Five  
  
Pant.  
  
Six  
  
Pant.  
  
Seven  
  
Pant.  
  
Eight  
  
Pant.  
  
Nine  
  
Pant.  
  
Ten  
  
Buzz!  
  
'Ten second. Yes! I beat my time and the rest of the runners. Wow. That was a great.' Hitomi thought. 'Strange. I felt as if someone was helping me soar through the track.' She looked up at the sky as though she was looking at something though there was nothing there. 'Oh, Van I miss you so much.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
". This next award goes to Hitomi Kanzaki!" the announcer exclaimed. A loud cheer went through the crowed.  
  
A blushing Hitomi stepped up. ".Um.Konichiwa. I would like to thank my friend, my family, and-ah!"  
  
Hitomi suddenly fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi awoke in a pitch-black room.  
  
"Where am I?" Hitomi asked.  
  
'Hello Hitomi.' Said a voice.  
  
"Grandmother? Is that you?!" Hitomi demanded.  
  
'Yes, honey. I was sent here to warn you that there will be a great decision you must make soon. I advise you to follow your heart. And banish all doubts you may have in that life'  
  
"What are you talking about? What choice? Grandmother?!"  
  
'You will find out soon enough. Good luck, Hitomi'  
  
"Grandmother wait!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hitomi. Hitomi wake up honey. Come on" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"...Mom?" Hitomi said drowsily.  
  
"Good God, Hitomi! You gave us all a fright!" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
" Sorry mom. Where am I?"  
  
" We are home. Everyone is all down stairs. Now, why don't you change and get dressed so we can start the celebration." With that she left the room.  
  
"That was some strange prophecy" Hitomi muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Congrats, Hitomi! Yeah Great, job!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" Hitomi  
  
"Mommy!" screeched a little 4-year-old girl. "Mommy, are you ok? I saw you faint there at the track."  
  
"I am just fine, Yui. Don't worry. I was just overwhelmed be everything." Hitomi said.  
  
"Ok. Well, congratulation mommy! Wait I have to go get something for you up stairs, 'kay? Wait here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Hm. I wonder who that is? I'll answer it!" yelled Hitomi 


	2. 2

Sun Bunny- Hey thanx for the review. Didn't really expect for anyone to really read it. It was just for fun. Um, well, yeah here's the next chappie.  
  
Reunited  
  
".Van?" Hitomi thought that she was dreaming. She thought for a second that the person in front of her was Van. Shaking her head she thought, 'No that's impossible. Van's at Gaea. Yeah, in Gaea. Not here. No matter how much I wish he were here.'  
  
"Hitomi, it is me" Van said as he were reading her mind.  
  
"Van?! My god I never thought I would ever see you again! Oh, Van!"  
  
Van pulled Hitomi tightly to him and began to kiss her. Both feeling one another out as if making sure they were both there.  
  
" I missed you so much, Hitomi." Van murmured against her lips.  
  
"As did I. Oh I missed you so much. I some time thought I couldn't survive another day."  
  
Everyone else there watched not knowing what was actually happening. Well except the other hooded figures that were none other than Allen, Millerna, Merle, and Gaddes, who were all smirking, except Merle, Who was scowling.  
  
"Mommy! What are you doing? Who is that?" shrieked little Yui.  
  
Van and Hitomi pulled apart as soon as they heard her voice.  
  
"Every one out! All of you now!" ordered Yukari.  
  
Everyone except Yukari, Mrs. Kanzaki, Amano, Yui and the people from Gaea filed out of the room. In no time everyone was gone.  
  
"Now what the hell is going on here? Who are these people Hitomi?" Yukari asked/  
  
"Uh. Well you see. um I . Well, no see. they are.They" Hitomi was at a loss of words. What could she say to explain where she was during those times she was missing? What could she say to explain her relation ship with Van? How can she explain all this to her daughter that Van was her father and she was a princess? How can she explain that?  
  
There was an awkward silent moment. When is became too irritating Van broke the silence.  
  
"Um. Good evening. We are terribly sorry that we intruded in your celebration. Um, well let me introduce us. I am Van." And pointing at each person as he said their names "This is Allen, Millerna, Gaddes and Merle. Will you please excuse us? We have important matters to discuss." Turning to Hitomi "Hitomi, do you have a place where we can talk?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Come on you guys we'll go to my bedroom."  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!" yelled Yukari.  
  
"What?" Hitomi yelled back.  
  
"You still haven't told us squat! Now spill."  
  
"Um. Look we have some really important things to talk about right now. Can I just talk to you afterwards? Ok. So see ya." Hitomi said and began going up stairs.  
  
"Mommy?" Little Yui suddenly said pausing all movement in the room.  
  
"Oh, honey, what is it? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Hitomi questioned while kneeling down.  
  
As if noticing for the first time Van gazed at Yui is wonder. Van and the others couldn't help but see the resemblance between them.  
  
"Mommy, what's going on?" asked Yui.  
  
"Um. Look, honey, why don't you go play out side while the grown ups talk a bit." Hitomi answered.  
  
"But Mommy!"  
  
"No. Now go" Hitomi began to say.  
  
"No, Hitomi. Why don't you explain to us what is going on? I am very curious." Van said in a tight voice.  
  
"Van. I can explain" Hitomi started to say,  
  
"You had better! What excuse do you have for not telling me I have a child!" Van yelled.  
  
The rest of them were al silent and stared in amazement.  
  
"Van, I. Look I just was so confused at then. I didn't know what to do. And be the time I finally decided to tell you I couldn't reach you any more." Hitomi said tears silently falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Van I never meant to hurt you. I'm. I'm so sorry."  
  
Van saw those tears and suddenly all the angry and rage within him disappeared.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi. It's ok. It's ok." Van whispered pulling Hitomi into the comforting circle of his arms. "Hitomi, it's ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
Hitomi continued to cry on Van's shoulder and everyone else simply stared at them with bewilderment except those who came with Van. They all looked happy and relieved, even Merle.  
  
"Van," Allen said softly, "We need to hurry, time's running out."  
  
Every one turned towards him, Van nodded. "Hitomi, we need your help."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN-Short I know, sorry, And I know its been a while, sorry, again, I'll try to update ASAP, um, so thanks for the reviews. 


End file.
